Mirai Trunks pelea por Bulma
by gamalielbooks
Summary: Cuando Trunks ayuda a su madre con la máquina del tiempo descubre una foto reveladora. Mirai Trunks x Bulma. Clasificado M, Contenido Sexual e Incesto
1. La Verdad

Capítulo uno: LA VERDAD

Trunks se encontraba acostado en la cama de corporación Capsula, recuperándose de su última pelea con los androides. Su madre al lado estaba revisando su computadora y analizando los planos de la máquina del tiempo. Trunks se incorporó y levanto." Mamá estás bien?" preguntó Trunks rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

" Si Trunks estoy bien y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? "preguntó su madre preocupada.

" Estoy bien mamá, con un poco de dolor de cabeza… como vas con la máquina del tiempo?" preguntó Trunks observando los planos de la máquina del tiempo.

" ya está casi terminada sólo necesita un repuesto que está en una caja debajo de la cama de mi habitación, no he ido a buscarla yo misma porque eh estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, podrías ir a buscarla por mi?''Preguntó Bulma sin desviar la mirada del ordenador.

"claro mamá, ya vuelvo" Trunks va a la habitación de su madre, cuando abre la puerta, encuentra la habitación un poco desordenada ya que su madre hace tiempo que no dormía allí, dormían más en el laboratorio o a veces ni dormía, Trunks se dirigió hacia la cama de su madre, se agacha y saca la caja, la apoya sobre la cama. Cuando se disponía a abrirla piensa que su madre nunca le dice como es la pieza faltante. Abre la caja y lo primero que ve son muchas fotos, entre ellas de sus abuelos, de los guerreros Z, y de él siendo un bebe, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que no vio ninguna de su Padre, pensó que se debía a que según su madre, su padre era muy antipático y arrogante, pero luego vio algo que lo dejó pasmado, una foto de su madre embarazada, pero con un hombre idéntico a él, que la besaba y tocaba su abultado vientre.

"que demo…" se llevo una mano la boca y ahogo las ganas de gritarle a su madre que viniera. Se levanto tomó la foto en sus manos y fue hacia su madre. '' ¿Mama qué es esto?, ¿quien es este hombre? ¿Por qué es idéntico a mí?

Su Madre se volvió lentamente hacia él y tomó la foto de sus manos. Con la voz entrecortada "es tu Padre" dijo sin dejar de mirar la foto.

"¿pero mi Padre no era Vegeta?..." Trunks preguntó a sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su Madre. "por favor dime" dice casi en un susurro

"siéntate Trunks por favor, es un historia larga…" Bulma se sienta en la silla frente a la computadora y la gira en dirección a Trunks, este se sienta en la cama. " hace diecinueve años un viajero llego a nuestra tiempo y nos aviso sobre la llegada de Goku, lo esperamos alrededor de una hora, cuando Goku llegó el extraño habló con él y cuando terminaron se pusieron hablar, Goku al rato de un tiempo volvió con nosotros y nos contó lo del viaje en el tiempo, según nos dijo el viajero se llamaba Trunks, era muy apuesto, se quedo alejado del grupo hasta que lo llamé y le dije que viniera con nosotros, nos conto lo mismo que a Goku sólo que con lujo de detalles, luego Goku lo invito a que entrenará con nosotros por los próximos dos años, éste aceptó ya que no tenía a nadie en su tiempo, le dije que viniera a corporación Capsula y aceptó, pero Vegeta se fue diciendo que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que un súper Saiyajin que volvería para derrotarlo (volvió una sola vez, y después nunca más). Trunks era muy agradable. Al cabo de un tiempo me fui enamorando de él, y el de mí. Después de un año, naciste tú. El estaba muy feliz y yo también…" su voz se quebró" pero la felicidad no duró mucho… Cuando aparecieron los androides todos pelearon muy fuerte, en especial el, yo lo vi, pero después empezaron a morir, y tu Padre fue el último, murió defendiéndonos. También lo vi. El resto ya lo sabes.

" pero por que mentirme sobre mi Padre? " preguntó Trunks a su Madre.

" no lo sé, no sabía que iba a pasar esto …" dijo Bulma mirando el piso. Trunks se levanta y se va." Tendría que haber ido yo a buscar la estúpida caja.." tapa su cara con la almohada y ahoga un grito con la almohada.


	2. Preguntas

Capitulo dos: preguntas

Durante los próximos días la construcción de la máquina del tiempo estuvo pausada, y Trunks evitaba acercarse o mirar a su madre. Trunks se encontraba en la cama de su habitación y en su mano derecha una libreta con todas las preguntas que le tenía su Madre. Leyéndolas una y otra vez, hasta que al fin decidió levantarse e ir a enfrentar la verdad que su Madre le tenía preparada. Trunks salió de su habitación y buscó a su Madre primero en su habitación luego en el laboratorio y por último el sótano, decidió ir a la cocina y allí la encontró. Se acerco a ella, se sentó enfrente de ella y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que pareció durar horas. Bulma es la primera en hablar.

'' veo que tienes preguntas para mí … ''Dijo ella al ver la libreta con las preguntas.

''sí ''dijo Trunks un tanto incómodo. ''Pregunta número 1: ¿Mi padre se enamoró de ti aún sabiendo que eras su Madre? …''Pregunta Trunks aún más incómodo por la pregunta.

''No lo sé, nunca me dijo nada, es muy posible que en su línea de tiempo las cosas hayan sido diferentes, puede que él nunca hubiera sabido o puede que sí y él nunca me lo habría dicho '' Contestó Bulma mirando a los ojos de Trunks.

''Ok, pregunta número 2: ¿cómo te enamoraste de él?''.

''Bueno … él era guapo, inteligente, fuerte, agradable, responsable, y siempre pensaba en los demás, siempre nos protegió, él era perfecto …'' Un sollozo por parte de Bulma.

''Número 3: ¿cuándo supiste que yo era mi propio Padre?''.

''Semanas antes de empezar la máquina. Te vi afuera entrenando, luchando por la paz, sin rendirte… y me di cuenta de que tú eras él''.

''última pregunta: ¿aún lo amas?''Cuestiona Trunks.

''Con todo mi corazón…''Responde Bulma mirando la taza de café en sus manos derramando lagrimas sobre estas.

Trunks se levanta, se sitúa al lado de su Madre y la abraza. ''¿Tienes alguna foto de él o de nosotros juntos?''Pregunta Trunks con su cabeza en el hombro de su Madre.

''Sí, solo una, no éramos de sacar muchas fotos en familia ''Dijo su Madre con arrepentimiento en su voz, ''Ven que te la enseño.

Su Madre lo llevó hasta su habitación, saca una llave de dentro del cajón de la mesa de luz y se dirige al armario, se agacha y con la llave abre una caja que contiene las pertenencias del Padre de Trunks. Y se la entrega a su hijo.

'' Ábrela'' Dice ella con suavidad.

Trunks abre la caja y ve una foto de él, su Padre y su Madre, alguna que otra foto de él siendo un bebe, algunos dibujos y un diente, esto último deja desconcertado a Trunks, saca el diente y se lo muestra a su Madre. ''Mamá ¿que es esto?, Mejor dicho ¿de quién es esto?''Su Madre lo mira y se ríe'' Eso es de Vegeta, cuando vegeta vino a pelear con tu Padre, perdió eso…, aun lo recuerdo, eras un bebe, no dejabas de mirar como peleaban.

''Mamá, quiero ver la tumba de… de… de mi papá…''

Esa petición tomó a Bulma de sorpresa. ''Esta bien, vamos ahora, esta con los demás en el monte Paoz…''

Una vez llegaron al monte Paoz, Trunks siguió a su madre hasta el circulo de lapidas y por primera vez vio una lápida que nunca había visto, se acercó y se percató de que era de su Padre. Se sentó frente a la lapida, dejo las flores y empezó a hablar con él '' papá, perdóname por no haber venido antes, pero no sabía de esto, en estos momentos necesito de tu ayuda, necesito consejos de un Padre a un hijo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, envíame una señal, por favor …''Trunks se levanta y se dirige al aerodeslizador con su Madre, cuando de pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro, se da vuelta y ve a su padre sonriéndole .

''Sigue tú corazón como yo lo he hecho, se fuerte, bueno y responsable. '' le dedica otra sonrisa y desaparece.

''Sí papá lo haré ''Dice el mirando al vacío donde su Padre anteriormente se había materializado. ''¿Estás bien hijo? Pregunta su Madre preocupada. ''Sí mamá estoy mejor que nunca… Vámonos''

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Bulma se dirige al laboratorio no sin antes decirle a su hijo que mañana volverá al pasado, dejando a este pasmado. '' ¿Qué? , ¿Tan pronto?...'' Pregunta este conmocionado. '' Sí Trunks, ¿no recuerdas que hace unos días sólo faltaba una pieza para terminar?, Esta noche la pondré y mañana a primera hora partirás, ¿está bien?''Pregunta Bulma.'' Si mama, está muy bien''. Con eso Trunks se despidió de su Madre y se fue hacia su habitación. Una vez acostado la última imagen que pasó por su cabeza antes de dormirse fue de su Padre sonriéndole.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se despertó muy temprano, se vistió, fue al baño y luego se dirigió al laboratorio donde se encontraba su Madre, una vez que llegó vio a su Madre durmiendo sobre la mesa de trabajo, la despertó y ambos admiraron la última esperanza.

''te extrañaré mamá'' Dice Trunks mirando su Madre. ''Yo también hijo mío, vamos súbete y sálvanos'' Dice su Madre llena de alegría.

''¿ya sabes, como funciona no?''Preguntó su Madre mirándolo.

''Si mamá ya me lo explicaste'' Dice Trunks sonriendo su Madre

''Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes…'' Le da un beso a su hijo.'' Vete ya''. Trunks aprieta una serie de botones, la cápsula se cierra y empieza a volar por los aires.

''! Adiós Trunks, pórtate bien ¡''Grita Bulma como si su hijo siguiera siendo un niño.

Cuando Trunks se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, los androides no 17 y 18 se acercaron a gran velocidad a el hogar de los Briefs. Trunks los sintió y por el intercomunicador que compartía con su Madre le avisó, pero fue demasiado tarde los androides destruyeron su hogar, y mataron lo único que le quedaba a Trunks, su Madre, cuando Trunks se disponía a salir de la máquina del tiempo para combatir a los androides escucho la voz de su Madre que le decía. ''vete Trunks, vete y sálvanos, yo me reencontrare con tu Padre, te quiero mucho…'' Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos apretó el botón de ''LANZAMIENTO'' y luego de tanto tiempo, el deseo de madre e hijo se cumplió, el último Saiyajin de su tiempo, volvió al pasado.

Trunks abrió la cúpula y respiró el aire puro que en su tiempo es casi inexistente. Pero de pronto sintió un Ki muy poderoso, el Rey Cold y Frezzer. Supuestamente Goku tendría que combatir contra ellos, pero Goku aún tenía que llegar, ''Tendré que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos''.

Aterrizó la maquina tiempo y voló a gran velocidad hacia desafiar a Freezer y el Rey Cold. Esto es distinto a lo que me contaron.


	3. Aceptación

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo tres: ACEPTACIÓN

La nave de frezzer aterrizo en un valle cercano. El, su padre King Cold y sus secuaces bajaron de la nave de forma ovalada. Trunks tenía sus objetivos bastante claros.

Lo que Trunks sabía, era que Goku debería haber llegado justo a tiempo para derrotar a Frezzer y su padre. Pero por lo que se veía no estaba cerca. Trunks era el único que podía derrotarlos.

Sin dudarlo Trunks se dirigió hacia ellos. El sonido de sus pies que golpean el suelo al descender alerto al grupo.

''que quieres terrícola?'' pregunto frezzer ahora mecanizado.

''estoy aquí para matarte'' dijo Trunks sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz.

Padre e hijo se quedaron sorprendidos de tal afirmación. Pero solamente le temían a Goku.

''oh, eso es bueno. No estás asustado por mi presencia? ¿Sabes, incluso, quién soy? Pregunto el cyborg

''Frezzer, ¿verdad?'' Trunks respondió.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos.

''Me siento honrado de que mi nombre se escuche tan lejos, incluso en un planeta tan alejado. Pero el hecho de que no demuestras miedo hacia mi persona me molesta'' dijo Frezzer.

''hijo, estoy cansado de este terrícola, mátalo'' dijo King Cold mirando hacia otro lado.

''Por supuesto. Tropas, lo de siempre'' dijo Frezzer con voz tranquila.

Los secuaces de frezzer se lanzaron hacia Trunks, pero este en cuestión de segundos los acabo a todos con su espada.

Padre e hijo estaban sin habla. Durante el minuto siguiente Trunks sintió otras potencias que provenían de las montañas. Probablemente los amigos de Goku. Volvió su atención a la lucha.

''Maldita sea! Lo único que quería era esperar al Súper Saiyajin, destruirlo y después acabar con su especie. Es mucho pedir!'' grito frezzer con ira evidente en su voz.

''no es El Súper Saiyajin…'' dijo Trunks. '' estas diciendo que solo hay un súper Saiyajin…''

¡Que! Frezzer y King Cold quedaron boquiabiertos.

Trunks elevo su poder lo más alto que pudo. Su cabello se disparo hacia arriba, el oro volviendo hacia él, como lo hace un súper Saiyajin.

Se quedo allí quieto, mirando la cara de incredulidad de sus oponentes.

Frezzer fue el primero en decir algo.

''No es posible. El súper Saiyajin debe aparecer cada 10.000 años!'' el grito

''bueno, resulta que no es cierto'' Trunks replico.

Trunks ataco a Frezzer, este lo esquivo volando alto, pero Trunks con espada en mano lo corto en rebanadas. Para luego evaporizar los pedazos. King Cold está asustado

''haha'' se rio nerviosamente, '' ¡jamás pensé que me encontraría otro ser, además de mi, que sea más fuerte que mi hijo! ¿Que te parece si hacemos equipo?''

''Lo siento, pero eso o sucederá. '' Dijo Trunks

La pelea siguió, pero King Cold termino con un agujero a través de su pecho.

Trunks volvió a su estado normal. Miro hacia las montañas y saludo con la mano hacia ellos.

'' ¡Se que están ahí fuera! Soy amigo de Goku!'' le grito a la multitud escondida. '' ¡Goku aterrizara dentro de tres horas, síganme por favor!''

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Goku aterrizaría. Miro hacia atrás para ver a ocho personas que lo seguían.

Los miro y entre ellos se encontraban Gohan, Vegeta y por supuesto su madre.

Trunks se sonrojo ante la vista. Su madre tenía toda la razón. Ella era una muy buena vista para todo el día, exceptuando el afro ridículo que lucia. Sus curvas y su piel, eran increíbles.

'' ¿Vas a responderme?!'' grito Vegeta

''eh?'' espeto Trunks.

'' ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?'' pregunto Vegeta.

''lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo. '' Dijo Trunks bajando la vista.

'' ¿Cuando derrotaste a Freezer te convertiste en Súper Saiyajin verdad?'' pregunto Gohan

''si, haci es'' dijo Trunks mirando al niño.

'' ¡no sean tontos!'' grito vegeta ''los únicos Saiyajins que quedan son Kakarotto, y yo. También ese chiquillo si cuentan los mestizos. Solo existimos nosotros tres. Por eso es imposible que seas un Súper Saiyajin'' dijo Vegeta con fastidio.

''Pero todos vimos como se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin, para derrotar a Freezer. '' Dijo Vegeta

''generalmente los Saiyajin somos de cabello negro. '' Añadió Vegeta

'' Lo que más me interesa es como sabes de Goku y donde va a aterrizar. '' Dijo la joven Bulma.

''bueno, yo no lo conozco, solo he oído relatos de él. De cualquier manera, si esperan un poco mas todo se aclarara. '' El dijo

'' no creo en este chico'' dijo vegeta, dándole la espalda.

'' ¿De verdad podemos confiar en él?'' pregunto Yamcha.

'' Bueno, no lo agobien con tantas preguntas, recuerden que este joven salvo la tierra y a nosotros. '' Dijo Bulma, y posteriormente le guiño el ojo.

Trunks se sonrojo instantáneamente, y desvió la mirada.

Trunks estaba inseguro de estar cerca de su madre o de Vegeta alrededor de 30 minutos.

''Bueno, como no puedes decirnos como te conviertes en súper Saiyajin, ¿puedes decirnos al menos su nombre o su edad?'' pregunto Bulma.

Trunks se sonrojo nuevamente. No iba a hacer contacto visual, pero su olor era muy atractivo.

''yo no les puedo decir mi nombre, pero si puedo decir que tengo 17 años'' dijo.

''Oh, vamos, ¿Qué daño puede ocasionar decirnos su nombre?'' Yamcha pregunto.

''los siento, me gustaría, pero no puedo. '' Dijo Trunks

'' ¿podemos confiar realmente en este tipo?'' Nuevamente pregunto Yamcha.

Después de obtener toda la información posible, el grupo de disperso. Trunks se quedo solo sentado en una roca mientras esperaba. Miro a Vegeta, quien le devolvió la mirada, lo que provoco que Trunks cambiara de vista. ¿Porque su madre mentir diciendo que ese hombre era su padre?

A un lado Bulma y Krillin tenían una conversación.

'' siento como si lo conozco de algún otro lugar'' dijo Bulma.

'' lo habrás visto por la ciudad o algo así? Pregunto Krillin.

''Creo recordar a un joven guapo como él, sin embargo…''ella dijo

''espera, espera, espera. ¿De qué estás hablando?!'' Interrumpió Yamcha

''Oh, cálmate. '' Dijo Bulma ''No es nada''.

El reloj de Trunks sonó, avisando la llegada de Goku. El salió disparado hacia arriba

''el viene!'' grito.

''no veo nada. '' Dijo Bulma, mirando hacia el cielo.

''ese es papa, ese es el Ki de papa!'' grito Gohan lleno de emoción.

''Goku!'' grito Krillin con emoción

'' ¿Qué?'' Grito Vegeta con incredulidad.

Hubo una gran explosión, unos metros más allá de donde ellos lo esperaban. Inmediatamente todos volaron hacia un enorme cráter, y en medio de este una pequeña capsula espacial. La puerta se abrió, y Goku se arrastro fuera de ella, todos observaron que llevaba ropa inusual.

"Te extrañé mucho, papá!" Gohan dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Yo también te extrañé..." dijo Goku, "pero que está haciendo todo el mundo aquí en este lugar desolado, y que pasó a Freezer? Su energía simplemente desapareció!"  
Bulma señaló Trunks, "Este chico, el nos dijo dónde ibas a estar y derrotó a Freezer!  
"" ¿Qué? "exclamó Goku.  
"Fue increíble! Deberías haberlo visto! Él puede convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin!" dijo Gohan.  
"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Bulma.  
"Ummm..." dijo Goku, "yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida."  
"No es broma!" ella dijo.  
Trunks se aclaró la garganta.  
"En realidad, señor, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado." dijo.  
Los dos caminaron lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran ser escuchados.  
"¿qué pasa?" preguntó Goku.  
Trunks le contó la historia. Acerca de los androides, el virus del corazón, Gohan, la máquina del tiempo, todo menos que sus padres.  
"Eso es increíble..." dijo Goku, "y emocionante!"  
"¿No tienes miedo?" pregunto Trunks desconcertado  
"Miedo? ¿Tiene alguna idea lo decepcionado que estaba a pensar que nunca podre pelear con alguien tan fuerte como Freezer de vuelta?!''  
Trunks no podía creer el optimismo de Goku.  
"Mi mamá tenía razón, eres realmente increíble."  
Trunks sacó una botella de cristal pequeño de su chaqueta y se la lanzó a Goku.  
"Aquí está la vacuna contra el virus del corazón. Si lo tomas cuando el virus inicie, estarás bien". Dijo.  
"¡Guau!" exclamó Goku.  
"Voy a volver a buscar mi máquina del tiempo. Yo estaba esperando para decirte todo a ti primero, pero se puede ir y explicárselo a los demás. Sólo por favor no les digas mi nombre."  
" ¿Por qué es eso?''  
" Oh, sólo cosas del viaje en el tiempo. Igual, voy a permanecer en este tiempo para entrenar, así que ya vuelvo!''  
"" ¡Gracias!  
Goku volvió a decir a los demás todo sobre el Androides y el virus corazón. Trunks regresó a su máquina del tiempo para hacer algunos cálculos de última hora y encontró un paquete que decía ''Para mi hijo Trunks'', lo agarro, lo observo detenidamente y lo dejo en el asiento. Cuando terminó bajo y apretó el botón y la maquina se transformo en una cápsula y la guardo.  
"En tres años, habremos derrotado a los androides y volveré a mi tiempo solo para derrotarlos una vez más!" se dijo.  
Él voló de nuevo hacia el grupo. Vegeta ya se había ido.  
"¡Ahí está! Nuestro propio viajero en el tiempo de la Tierra!" dijo Yamcha.  
"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!" preguntó Bulma.  
"Ummm... No tenía razón…." Trunks se sonrojo.  
"Oye, ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo, Gohan, Piccolo y por los próximos tres años?" preguntó Goku.  
"Estoy acostumbrado a la formación por mí solo y creo que soy más un chico de ciudad de todos modos..." dijo Trunks  
"¡Ya lo tengo! "gritó Bulma, "¿Qué tal si vienes a vivir con nosotros en la Corporación Cápsula?! Es lo menos que podemos hacer por un héroe de la Tierra!"  
Trunks miro a Bulma a los ojos. Se sonrojó, pero ella seguía sonriendo.  
"Eso estaría bien" dijo rascándose la nuca

''Durante los próximos tres años viviré con la versión más joven de mi madre. Ahora mismo me pregunto que hizo mi padre'' Trunks dijo en voz baja.

Nota de autor: Perdón por no actualizar en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero mis estudios me exigen mucho tiempo, y el tiempo libre, decidí emplearlo en otras actividades. A partir de ahora actualizare más seguido.

Nota de autor Nº 2: A partir de ahora, los hechos van a ser muy diferentes a los originales, y por los capítulos siguientes nos concentraremos en estos 3 años.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER¡


	4. Acercamientos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Trunks se despertó sobresaltado y con el cuerpo sudado por culpa de una pesadilla. Prendió la luz de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, mientras se bañaba pensó en lo que sucedió las últimas tres semanas, primero, viajo al pasado inmediatamente después de que su madre murió a manos de los androides. Sus músculos se tensaron al recordar la última vez que vio a su madre. Luego, derroto a Frezzer y a su padre, y por ultimo estaba viviendo en la misma casa que la versión más joven de su madre. Una vez que termino de bañarse, se vistió y salió del baño. Luego de unos segundos en el marco de la puerta observo su nueva habitación, era espaciosa, la cama se encontraba al lado de una gran ventana, del lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba una mesa de noche y sobre esta una lámpara, que, de noche alumbraba cada rincón de la habitación.

Trunks aunque sabía que debía entrenar, decidió acostarse nuevamente, pero en el momento en que cerró los ojos una explosión proveniente del laboratorio lo sobresalto haciendo que este agarre su espada e inmediatamente se dirija abajo para acabar con la supuesta amenaza, pero lo que encontró fue humo por todas partes y olor ha quemado. Trunks entro para encontrarse a Bulma tosiendo sin parar mientras con un extintor trataba de apagar las llamas que se extendieron por toda la mesa de experimentos eléctricos. Trunks al ver que no se apagaba, se quito su chaqueta y envolvió el aparato que origino semejante alboroto. Se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, y de ella se fue volando con el aparato envuelto hasta llegar a un rio donde dejo caer el dispositivo. Trunks descendió hasta que se escucho el sonido de sus pies contra la tierra, se acerco al rio y lo que vio era interesante, era un robot de forma redonda con un lente de cámara incrustado en el centro. Se zambullo en el rio y saco a la interesante maquina del rio. Una vez fuera del agua Trunks miro a la cámara detenidamente.

"Otro de los alocados inventos de mi mad-… Bulma'', se dijo Trunks. "Recuerda que tu madre murió Trunks, que ella sea Bulma no significa que sea **TU **madre…'', se reprendió mentalmente. " Sera mejor que vuelva antes de que alguien se preocupe'', dijo Trunks antes de comenzar su viaje de vuelta a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando Trunks entro en la Corporación Capsula, encontró a una muy dormida Bulma con una taza de café en sus manos. Por unos segundos se debatió si debía dejarla dormir, llevarla a su habitación o despertarla. Opto por llevarla a su habitación, ya que sería lo correcto. Al principio fue difícil para Trunks el tocar a la versión joven de su madre, pero se repitió que no tendría que haber ningún problema, que esta versión de Bulma no era la misma mujer que lo crio. Una vez que Trunks encontró la forma adecuada de llevar a Bulma a su habitación, comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras pero algo inesperado para el paso, Bulma cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks. En este inmediatamente apareció un notable rubor en sus mejillas. Pero esta acción inesperada no evito que Trunks siguiera en su tarea de llevarla a su habitación. Finalmente cuando Trunks llego a la habitación de Bulma y se disponía a soltarla esta no liberaba su cuello. Trunks ya muy nervioso por la situación, quiso sacar a la fuerza los brazos de la mujer, pero esta se agarraba más fuerte y Trunks pudo oler con más claridad su perfume.

"Quédate conmigo'' susurro ella.

El no sabía si la mujer tenía presente quien era el que la llevo a su habitación. El joven ya rendido ante la situación decidió quedarse con ella solo unos minutos más hasta que se duerma nuevamente. El se situó del lado izquierdo de la cama, y hasta que finalmente ambos se durmieron.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Bulma se despertó con la sensación de que alguien la acompañaba, cuando por fin su vista se aclaro, lo que vio la dejo atónita, Trunks, el viajero del tiempo, estaba durmiendo a su lado y con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo más lógico sería gritar y aventarle lo primero que tenga cerca. Pero lo que hizo fue completamente distinto, se quedo admirándolo mientras dormía.

"Se ve tan guapo cuando está dormido… ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que puedo apreciar su rostro, siempre que está cerca de mí se sonroja, e inventa una escusa para alejarse. Debe ser que esta atraído hacia mí pero esta avergonzado de admitirlo. Bueno, creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que el proviene de un futuro en el cual la mayoría de su tiempo lo dedicaba a entrenar y pelear con los androides, no ha tenido tiempo de relacionar se con nadie.'' Pensaba Bulma luego de comenzar a acariciar su rostro. Esto provoco que Trunks se despertara, e inmediatamente luego de ver a Bulma en la misma cama que él, se sonrojara, y que cuando trataba de levantarse de la cama se resbalo para caer sobre Bulma y luego salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes pedir disculpas. Luego de semejante espectáculo, Bulma empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras trataba de levantarse de su cama.

Cuando finalmente Bulma bajo las escaleras para ir a su laboratorio, encontró a Trunks reparando el dispositivo de vigilancia que exploto anteriormente incendiando casi todo su laboratorio.

"Sabes lo que haces, Trunks?'' pregunto ella mirándolo demasiado cerca.

"Si, mi madre me enseño'' dijo Trunks un tanto nervioso por la aproximación de Bulma.

Luego de que Trunks termino de hablar, el mecanismo comenzó a funcionar perfectamente, lo cual impresiono a Bulma, quien miraba estupefacta el dispositivo. Después de ese espectáculo, Bulma decidió celebrar con unas bebidas la inteligencia de Trunks, solo su padre, y ella podía hacer un mecanismo tan avanzado, por ende que Trunks haya logrado repararlo era muy sorpresivo. Se encontraban en la cocina ambos sentados uno frente al otro, en silencio bebiendo sus refrescos. Trunks miraba su vaso, pero Bulma no le quitaba la vista de encima. Después de mucho silencio, Bulma decidió hablar.

"Muy bien, Trunks, ahora sí que me carcome la intriga, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de ti'', dijo entusiasmada Bulma. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Trunks ya que el no esperaba eso.

"¿Que quieres saber?'' pregunto Trunks. Atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos.

"Primero dime acerca de tus padres'' dijo ella apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Ok, ¿mi padre…?'', pregunto Trunks nervioso.

"Si, tu padre'', respondió Bulma.

"Se pocas cosas sobre mi padre, según lo que mi madre me dijo antes de morir, el era un gran guerrero Saiyajin. Que no se llevaba bien con vegeta, y que murió protegiendo a mi madre y a mí…'' dijo Trunks con enojo en su voz mientras miraba sin un punto fijo.

"Oh…'' fue todo lo que pudo decir Bulma. "Y ¿qué sabes acerca de tu madre?'' pregunto Bulma.

"Ella era la mejor madre del mundo, me enseño todo lo que se acerca de tecnología, cocinaba muy bien y además era muy cariñosa conmigo porque decía que era igual a mi padre. Ella construyo la máquina del tiempo como última esperanza de la humanidad, murió con esa idea. Por ende es mi deber triunfar en mi misión'', dijo Trunks.

"Wow. Tu madre debió ser muy inteligente como para crear una máquina del tiempo. '' Menciono Bulma con notable admiración en su voz.

"Bulma, iré a entrenar… por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra Vegeta?'', preguntó el joven.

"El se fue de aquí por celos, diciendo que no podía vivir en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra un Gusano que miente acerca de ser un Saiyajin'' Dijo la mujer con indiferencia.

"Ok. ¿Puedo usar la Cámara de Gravedad?'' pregunto el joven Saiyajin

"Si, no hay problema'' dijo Bulma. "No tienes que preguntarme todas las veces. ¿Sabes?'' menciono luego dirigiéndose a su laboratorio. "¡Si necesitas algo llámame!'' grito Bulma antes de ingresar a su habitación favorita

"Ok!'' grito Trunks antes de salir de la casa.

Una vez que Trunks entro a la cámara, bajo la gravedad a 100 y comenzó por estiramiento, para luego seguir con patadas al aire. Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba patadas al aire, recordó la conversación con Bulma. "Como es posible que no sepa casi nada acerca de mi padre. '' Se reprendió Trunks " Se suponía que volvería en el tiempo, que entrenaría, para luego derrotar a los androides, volver a hacer lo mismo en mi propio tiempo y finalmente mi madre me contaría todo acerca de mi padre…'' pensó el joven con tristeza recordando la muerte de la Bulma de su tiempo.

Luego de horas de entrenamiento Trunks salió de la cámara con el torso desnudo, por el calor y las horas de entrenamiento. Luego de admirar por unos minutos las estrellas, comenzó su camino hacia la Corporación. Cuando abrió la puerta trasera, se encontró con una Bulma que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Trunks al notar esto, se puso rojo de la vergüenza y se aclaro la garganta para que Bulma saliera de su trance. Esta le pidió disculpas y se corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. Trunks, una vez que subió a su habitación y se disponía a bañarse recordó la caja que era para el de parte de su padre y se encontraba en la máquina del tiempo. Motivado acerca de poder saber sobre su padre Trunks junto con la capsula que contiene la máquina del tiempo, se va volando hacia las montañas donde encuentra una cueva espaciosa, y allí des encapsula la maquina. Posteriormente aparece una nube de humo, y luego esta se desvanece dejando ver la maquina. De un salto Trunks logro entrar en la maquina y agarro el paquete que él había dejado anteriormente. Cuando finalmente Trunks ya encapsulo la maquina, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

"¿Estará bien que lo abra?'' se pregunto Trunks una y otra vez.

"Al demonio. En mi opinión el pasado y el futuro ya están arruinados. '' Se dijo Trunks para posteriormente abrir el paquete. Dentro de este había cinco casetes de grabador de voz. Un tanto desconcertado Trunks decidió volver a la corporación y pedirle a Bulma una reproductora de casetes.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa, Trunks se preguntaba que habrá grabado su padre para él.

"Capaz que diga sobre SU pasado, o posiblemente de cómo se enamoro de mi madre o podrían ser simples consejos de padre a hijo'', se decía Trunks a sí mismo sin poder sacarse la sonrisa de su cara.

Cuando llego a corporación capsula se encontró con el Dr. Briefs y la Sra. Briefs junto con su hija almorzando, y los saludo. Pero cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, la Sra. Briefs se interpuso en su camino

'' ¿Adónde vas, querido?" pregunto la Sra. Brief.

"Me dirijo a mi cuarto, porque tengo trabajo que hacer'' replico Trunks sobresaltado.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Usted debe tener mucha hambre y además es hora de la cena por lo que todos deben estar en la mesa. '' Dijo la Sra. Brief.

"Pero… Yo... Eh… Está bien'' dijo Trunks en forma de rendición.

Se sentó al lado de Bulma y le sirvieron un gran plato de sopa. Al oler el exquisito aroma de dicho plato, su estomago rugió de una manera muy ruidosa, provocando las risas de todos, menos de Trunks quien se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

"Perdón. Pero no he comido nada desde el almuerzo y he estado entrenando toda la tarde'' se excuso Trunks. Rascándose la nuca

"No hay problema'', dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. "Hay la suficiente comida como para saciar tu hambre'' dijo Bulma antes de palmearle la espalda.

"Bueno. Comencemos'' dijo el Dr. Briefs.

Esa noche Trunks se comió tres platos de sopa y dos patas de pavo.

Luego de haber comido, Trunks le hablo a Bulma.

"¿Tendrás una reproductora de casetes?'' le pregunto el joven Saiyajin.

Bulma un poco sorprendida por la pregunta lo mira

"Sí, tengo una en mi habitación, acompáñame a buscarla'' dijo ella pensando en que parte de su habitación.

"Ok'' dijo el simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

''Mama, papa, tenemos trabajo que hacer, si nos disculpan…'' dijo Bulma agarrando la mano de Trunks y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Bulma comenzó a tirar cosas para todos lados, hasta que abrió el armario más pequeño de los tres que tenia. Dentro del cual se podían divisar distinta cajas. La caja que contenía la reproductora se encontraba bajo dos cajas, de mayor tamaño, en la cima. Bulma trataba de sacarla mientras Trunks detrás de ella, manteniendo una pequeña distancia, sujetaba las cajas superiores que pesaban muchísimo, pero estas se le resbalaron ocasionando que todas las cajas cayeran hacia ellos, pero Trunks para evitar que las cajas golpearan a Bulma, se hizo hacia adelante, juntando su pelvis con el trasero de Bulma. Una vez que las cajas terminaron de caer Trunks se aparto rápidamente de Bulma, esta se dio vuelta lentamente, y vio a Trunks quien estaba con un notable color rojo en sus mejillas. Ella miro hacia el suelo y vio la reproductora, se agacho y se la entrego a Trunks, quien aun rojo de la vergüenza, la acepto y se fue no sin antes dar disculpas.

Más tarde Trunks se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama con la reproductora frente a él.

Saco los casetes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y diviso los nombres: 'VEGETA'-'MI PASADO'-'MI RELACION CON BULMA, SU EMBARAZO Y TU NACIMIENTO'-'QUE DEBES Y NO DEBES HACER'-'MI ULTIMA GRABACION'.

Trunks releyó los títulos una y otra vez. Hasta que decidió reproducir primero la de 'MI PASADO'.

La cinta corrió unos segundos hasta que se escucho una voz grave.

_Hijo: se que estas confundido, pensaras como es que podría incluso besar a tu madre de una forma que no es madre e hijo, pero cuando la vi fue instantáneo. Te contare la historia desde un principio._

_Mi madre me conto la verdad unos meses antes de volver al pasado. Al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero conforme paso el tiempo, lo fui asimilando. Y le había dicho que no haría nada íntimo con la Bulma del pasado. _

_Cuando la maquina ya estaba lista unos días antes del viaje, mientras yo entrenaba en una cabaña alejada, los androides destruyeron mi hogar. Más tarde ese día, llegue a casa para encontrar a mi madre muerta junto con mi abuelo. Cegado por la ira fui a enfrentarme a ellos y quede mal herido. Cuando hui de vuelta a mi hogar, sin curar mis heridas, volví en el tiempo. Aun sin tratar mis heridas, espere a Goku junto con sus amigos y lo vi derrotar a Frezzer. Luego le explique la situación, le mostré mi transformación a súper Saiyajin y me invito a quedarme a entrenar con él y los demás. Yo por supuesto acepte, pero después de eso, me desmaye por la pérdida de sangre. Me desperté en la corporación capsula con Bulma y Vegeta que me miraban fijamente. Ambos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas como '¿Quién es tu padre?', '¿De dónde proviene tu padre?' etc. Obviamente mentí y ambos se quedaron satisfechos. Unos días después, Vegeta se fue porque no soportaba mi presencia._

_El resto de la historia no hace falta contarla, seguramente tu madre te habrá dicho algo de todo lo que paso hasta el día que grabo esto._

_No quiero que pienses que me aproveche de su ignorancia, pero estábamos muy enamorados y creí que si le contaba la verdad cosas muy malas podrían pasar. Lo hice para protegerla. Espero que no me juzgues mal. Pero bueno el amor es el amor. Te diré que la Bulma que encontraras si viajas al pasado es muy distinta a la Bulma que te crio. _

_Trunks una vez que hayas derrotado a los androides del pasado, tendrás que volver a tu línea original y destruirlos, para finalmente volver con tu familia, si decides tenerla, y destruir la máquina del tiempo, a la mía la destruí antes de que los androides aparecieran, no tenía ganas de volver al pasado y derrotarlos. Una decisión que me persigue hasta el día de hoy, y que hizo enojar mucho a tu madre por haberla destruido tú harás cosas distintas a las que hice hijo mío, como también harás otras iguales._

_Te quiero mucho._

"Fin de la grabación'', informo la reproductora sacando a Trunks de su trance.

Luego de minutos de silencio tratando de digerir lo que escucho, Trunks finalmente prefirió dormir.

'Ya lo pensare mejor con la cabeza descansada' pensó el joven.


End file.
